


450 km away: The moon is beautiful, isn't it?

by RinSama



Series: The Events of Akashi Seijūrō's Life [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Balcony phone call, Damn akashi, Fluff, Kise's sisters eavesdropping lmao, Late at Night, M/M, Task failed and not successfully, poor kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinSama/pseuds/RinSama
Summary: "The moon is beautiful, isn't it?"Where Kise decided to say an alternative way for "I love you", and failed miserably after it because Akashi didn't get what he meant.(Or where Akashi might just be pretending that he didn't know)
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta
Series: The Events of Akashi Seijūrō's Life [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022028
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	450 km away: The moon is beautiful, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know what "The moon is beautiful, isn't it?" means, it's like an "I love you" in Japan and I've read something like this in shojo manga so why not try it here lmao.

Now that both of them are in high school, things go smoothly as they wanted. Akashi is attending school at Kyoto, roughly 450 kilometers away from him. It's kind of sad since the redhead is far away. But worry no more! The redhead agreed to call him often at night and have a little chit chat. It may not mean much for Akashi but Kise really likes it. 

One time Kise was on his phone with Akashi on the other line, and his sisters are in the same room as him. It kind of annoyed him how they refused leave and he had to go on their balcony to have the space he wanted. 

"Are you doing alright, Akashicchi?" He asked, he heard a sound of a paper being turned over. Sounds like Akashi's reading something. 

"Yes, I'm doing perfectly good. Rakuzan is pretty fine for me" With someone like Akashi, it would be obviously easy for him to do works the prestigious school gave him. 

"Then that's good" There was an abrupt silence before Kise continues. "On my first day on the basketball club, I've already earned a scolding and one kick from my senpai though" 

There was a soft huff on the other line. It sounds like Akashi is suppressing himself to laugh. 

"I know you're about to laugh so don't try to hide it–ssu..!" 

"I'm not" _Liar_. 

Kise sigh and rest his arms on the rails of the balcony while he still held his phone close to his ear. The blonde's gaze centered on the bright moon with the stars blending at the background. 

"By the way Akashicchi, are you near your window?" Kise suddenly asked, Akashi raised his eyebrow. 

"Yes and why?" 

Kise smiles softly, still looking at the sky. 

"The moon is beautiful, isn't it?" It left the other silent for a couple of seconds. Kise starts to regret it as soon as he was anxiously sweating while waiting for Akashi's answer. 

"Sorry, I couldn't see it quite clearly. It's cloudy here in Kyoto" 

And with this, Kise felt his effort shattered a thousand times in front of him. With the utter "failed moment" written on his face, he couldn't answer immediately. 

"I-Is that so, it's too bad that it's cloudy there in Kyoto.." From behind, he could hear his sisters snicker and that annoyed him further. They were eavesdropping..! Kise take a breaths in and slowly breathe out. Calming himself down. 

"Yeah, but I would like to see how pretty the moon is tonight" Akashi replied. He didn't get that didn't he? Well, he thought Akashi was pretty oblivious when it comes to something like this so he was kind of expecting it (just a tiny bit percent). Just like that one time in middle school where he didn't know the meaning of a "first time". 

"Anyways Akashicchi, you must be tired already. I think we should just call each other next time" He just wanna get out of his failed task right now so he needs to hang up and jump on his bed while questioning all of his decisions in life. 

"Alright, we'll just call each other next time I'm available. Good bye and goonight, Ryouta" Kise said his farewells as well and just like that, Akashi hung up. 

The blonde went back to his room and closed the door for the balcony. He glared at his sisters who were sitting near the balcony door. 

"Nice, Ryou-chan. Looks like he's completely unaware of what meaning behind your words is" His sister wiggled her eyebrow in a teasing manner. Kise grab a pillow and throw it on their faces. 

"Get out of my room will you..!?" They both laughed while running towards the exit, still throwing teases towards Kise's direction. 

The blonde fall down on his bed and groaned in utter disappointment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akashi sat on his study table in his dorm. He's gripping the phone after he had just turned it off, his face is still in a shade of red. 

_"The moon is beautiful, isn't it?"_

Recalling Kise's words and knowing what _other meaning_ there is behind that simple statement made his heart race. So, he quickly found an excuse to masked his surprise from Kise. 

Pretending to be oblivious and being _good_ at it can be really useful for him sometimes. Cause being cloudy in Kyoto is completely a _lie._ And Akashi just made it up so he can escape from dealing with what Kise had said _~~(and dealing with his feelings~~_ ).

Oh boy, _oh boy_.

His heart is screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Akashi doesn't want Kise to know   
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Sorry, it's short but yay, I'm finally on their high school era 
> 
> To be continued hehe


End file.
